Sick Days and Thunderstorms
by Universalshidos
Summary: Leaf lived in an ordinary town, where nothing but rain and thunder filled the sky. The only problem in her life is the Mr. Popular-Jockey-Know-It-All-Jerk named Green Oak, who lived 2 floors above her. [Story]{Conflictingshipping}


It came to no surprise to her when she heard the sound of rain above her head. Just a second before it seemed just fine, yet, as she made her way down the hallway, towards the door, the sound of rain became heavier and heavier, until she stood face to face with the pouring wall of water that waited just outside the protection of the building.

The droplets of water crashed down upon the metal roof of her school, a leak in the ceiling dripping down, and falling into the puddle it created below, splashing water up onto her light brown leg warmers. A loud crash of thunder and lightening filled the sky for a second, which merely flashed over her coffee brown eyes, not earning a twitch or jolt from her.

The only thing to snap her out of her daze(completely ignoring the cheery laughter and conversations of her fellow students around her), was the gross feeling of the mossy rain water soaking into her shoes. The minute she felt the water filling her socks, her head jerked up, and then slowly turned downwards towards the floor with a slight groan. She shook her foot to hopefully rid her shoe of the liquid, but to no avail.

"Aw, damn." Leaf winced in discomfort, before quietly sighing. She lifted her old, faded, dark red umbrella up, and popped it open with a snap. Then she adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder, before skipping over the puddle, and began to walk.

Leaf was 16 years old, living in a small apartment, in a small city. This town was strange, as some people would call it. People from other places drove through it now and again, but not many cared to move there.

Who would, after all - it was dark there, nearly every day. The sun barely shined in the sky, no one had ever seen the street pavement dry in months, perhaps a year, or even years. It was a rather odd town - it rained 334 days of the year, and snowed the other 31. Yet, the people who lived there(such as herself) would never move to any other place.

Though the atmosphere was dark, dreary, rather cold, and miserable, the people were anything but. It was rare to see anyone with anything but a smile on their faces.

Almost every house in any given neighborhood had a lush garden planted around their houses, and the most important fashion accessory - was an umbrella. Many people of all ages walked along the soaking streets, their umbrellas lighting up the atmosphere more than any bolt of lightening could ever hope to. The streets were decorated with parasols of green, pink, blue, and yellow; designs of flowers, tree tops, polka dots, and lollipops decorated each and every one.

It brought a smile to her face everyday, seeing the residents of that city walking along, birds chirping in the tree tops, as thunder and rain poured down all around them.

As for Leaf, well, she was just as happy as every other person living there.

The constant cold and wet came with some downsides, obviously, with the dreadful threat of pneumonia hanging over your head if you didn't dress according to the weather, or if your method of rain protection happens to rip. Yes, it was often that people got sick. At least 4 people everyday at school were absent due to it.

Others, however, after years of getting sick over and over, some managed to build up a stronger immune system. Leaf could only thank the heavens she was one of the smarter ones, who managed to wear a suitable amount of warm and dry clothes daily.

As for the high school she went to, many of the teenagers were good kids, kind, respectful, yet some possessed the mischievous gleam in their eye. Though her friends were few, they loved and supported her, the teachers were nice to her, and other than the fact that Leaf happened to live a floor or two below the most popular young man in school, she hadn't a single complaint about her life.


End file.
